


it’s a trap!

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: soonhoonetflix [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), M/M, Mpreg, parents!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung are already divorced nine years ago. They are bound to meet again because of their twin daughters’ antics who accidentally met each other at a summer camp.





	it’s a trap!

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is the better version of my twitterfic~ i added some details and explained a few things. hope you enjoy uwu

Lee Jiyeon is not like any girls around her age. While everyone is busy exploring different games outside, she enjoys her free time diligently doing her homeworks or burying her nose on a really good book her Papa bought for her.

  
It works the other way for Kwon Sooyeon, who’s raised in Japan with her Daddy who allows her to discover the world. She often goes home with wrinkled clothes, with mud stains on it. She grew up athletic. She’s overly energetic and shuts up only when sleeping.

Jihoon adores his daughter very much. She’s everything a father could ever ask for. While working as an indie singer and a songwriter, he’s often busy with finding the right beat and groove but he also makes sure that Jiyeon grows up with him giveing her all the love, warmth and protection.

Well, emphasis on protection.

He’s overprotective of his little princess. So, when Jiyeon’s school told him that there will be a summer camp in Jeju that she needs to attend, he freaked out.

“Princess, should I go with you?” he asked his daughter.

The girl just chuckled. “Papa, it’s perfectly safe. I’ll just be gone for two weeks. It’s not that long.”

Jihoon shook his head. “But, it’s the first time you’ll be separated from me for that long. Maybe, I should call your teacher. I’ll ask her if I could accompany you.”

Wonwoo lightly punched his cousin’s arm. “Stop freaking out, Jihoon. My niece is a smart kid. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Right, princess?” He patted the girl’s head.

“I know, Won. It’s just that...” Jihoon looked at his daughter’s slanted eyes. It’s full of anticipation.

Who can say no to that?

“Okay. Can you pinkie promise Papa that you’ll be safe there?”

Jiyeon smiled widely, her bunched up cheeks showing. It reminded jihoon of someone.

“Pinkie promise~”

 

Soonyoung loves his daughter more than anything in this world. She’s a bit stubborn but she is a good kid. While working on choreographies and running his dance studio in Japan, he made sure that he gives his daughter love, warmth and freedom.

Sooyeon excitedly waved a piece of paper in front of her Daddy who just finished a dance routine he made for his new dance cover.

“Daddy~ guess who’s going to Korea next week.”

Okay, freedom. But when Soonyoung heard Korea, he freaked out.

“K-korea?” Soonyoung gulped nervously. “Why in Korea? Where in Korea?”

“Daddy, sensei already told you about this, right? It’s that summer camp I attend every year,” Sooyeon pouted.

“B-but, I didn’t know it’s in Korea this time.”

“Dad, it’s in Jeju,” Sooyeon excitedly said.

“I’m sorry, cheesecake. let me ask Uncle Seokmin first.” Soonyoung went outside the studio and dialled his best friend’s number.

“Seokmin, do you know where him-who-can’t-be-mentioned is living right now?”

“Him-who-cant-be-mentioned? You mean, Lee Jihoon?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Thank you for mentioning him,” he said sarcastically.

The other just laughed. “It’s been nine years, Soonyoung. Move on,” Seokmin sighed. “I don’t know where he is. Why?”

“Sooyeon is going to Korea,” Soonyoung said, biting his fingernails, a habit he does whenever he’s nervous about something.

“What? Why?” the guy on the other line is shocked too.

“Summer camp,” Soonyoung sighed.

“Soonie, Korea may be small when seen on the map but it’s quite big. It’s not like Jihoon would know that your daughter is going to Korea right now. Just let her go. My goddaughter is anticipating that summer camp every year,” Seokmin tried convincing the other.

Soonyoung breathed heavily. “Okay.”

He went back inside his studio and found his daughter in the corner headbanging to a song she’s listening to with her headphones on.

“Cheesecake,” he lightly tapped her.

“Yes?” She quickly removed his headphones from her head. “Are you letting me go to the summer camp, Daddy?”

Soonyoung saw the glint of happiness in his daughter’s slanted eyes. Her lips are curved into that familiar smile, little dimples showing.

He is reminded again of him-who-can’t-be-mentioned.

“Of course. If you promise Daddy, you’ll behave.”

Sooyeon put both of her arms around her Daddy’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy~ You’re the best daddy in the universe.”

“No pranks, okay?”

Sooyeon grinned playfully. “Okay, no pranks.”

“No injuries?”

“No injuries.”

“Okay, love you cheesecake,” Soonyoung hugged his daughter tightly.

  
Jiyeon and Sooyeon both arrived the camp safely.

“Okay, girls. We have friends from Japan that’s here with us, so I’ll assign a buddy for each one of you to help them adopt to our culture for two weeks,” camp master Boo Seungkwan told the girls in front of him. “Ready?”

“Ready!” the girls exclaimed.

Mr. Boo started calling out names. Jiyeon is silently praying it’s someone who she can get along with. Someone who’s interested in books and ballads too. While Sooyeon is hoping for someone whom she can share her hobbies with. Someone athletic and loves volleyball and dancing, too.

“Oh! This two look like both of them are Korean,” the camp master noticed. “Lee Jiyeon, Kwon Sooyeon.”

Both girls marched to the front excitedly. Everyone gasped when they saw two girls standing there, faces completely resembling each other.

The only difference is that Jiyeon’s hair is straight and longer while Sooyeon’s hair is curled at the ends with cute bangs.

“Who are you?” They both asked each other.

Mr. Boo looked at them, confused too. “Okay, are you sure you don’t know each other?”

“No!” they both exclaimed. Even their voices sound alike too.

The camp master just shrugged. “Well, I guess you two can work well together with the games I prepared.”

‘Work well together.’ Mr. Boo says but it never happened.

“I can’t believe you don’t even know how to play volleyball,” Sooyeon said, gritting her teeth. They lost her favorite sports and you don’t expect her to stay calm for that. She has a lot of pride when sports is at stake so she’s very competitive about this.

“I told you I never even played that,” Jiyeon retorted with crossed arms.

The other gasped. “What are you even doing with your life?”

“I read and...” Jiyeon bit her lower lip, trying to think of another hobby. “Read.” she said proudly.

“That’s totally boring. You’re a bore.”

“How dare you call my books boring?” Jiyeon replied as they stare into each other’s eyes, electricity shooting from their eyes.

 

“Kwon Sooyeon, you are an idiot,” Jiyeon snapped when the other made them lost the last game for today. It’s chess, Jiyeon’s favorite mind game.

“What? Me? Did you just call me an...idiot?” Sooyeon asked, her mouth agape.

“I told you not to move the queen but you just did. That’s why we lost.”

“Are you blaming me, smartypants?” Sooyeon rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I’m blaming you,” Jiyeon snapped. “How can you move the rook diagonally? That’s completely stupid.”

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse you.”

It’s just the first day and they already got into each other’s nerves.

Sooyeon went to talk to Mr. Boo to ask for a partner change to which the latter declined.

“I’m sorry, Sooyeon but your partner is final. Just try to get along with her. It’s just for two weeks. Jiyeon looks like a nice girl. And so you are, too. Since you look alike.”

Sooyeon knew she promised her dear Daddy ‘no pranks’ but she has to do something or else her whole summer camp experience will be doomed because of a certain girl named Lee Jiyeon.

Before going to bed, she created a huge prank that includes glues, some goos and paints.

The next morning, Jiyeon shrieked when she found her room full of goos and other sticky objects she couldn’t even recognize.

Sooyeon peeped through the window and laughed her heart out.

It created a huge chaos when Mr. Boo went in for camp inspection.

Next thing they knew, the camp master’s hair is full of glue, his body is sprawled on the floor of Jiyeon’s room.

He’s gritting his teeth when he stood up, his face all red from anger. “Kwon Sooyeon, Lee Jiyeon, isolation cabin. Now!”

“This is all your fault!” Jiyeon shouted at Sooyeon who’s on another corner of the cabin.

The other just rolled her eyes.

Jiyeon turned off the lights. “You’re impossible! I can’t stand you.”

Sooyeon turned the lights on again. “The feeling is mutual.”

Jiyeon stood up again to turn off the light.

“I can’t sleep with the lights on.”

Sooyeon turned the lights on again. “I can’t sleep with the lights turned off.”

The two girls frustratedly ran their fingers through their hairs.

“I hate you!” they both exclaimed.

Outside the camp, it was raining very hard. Flashes of lightning continued to appear on the night sky making both of the girls inside the isolation cabin whimper.

Sooyeon finally stood up and walked towards Jiyeon’s bed.

She cleared her throat. “I know you’re scared too. Can we...” She pursed her lips.

Jiyeon scooted closer to the wall to give space to Sooyeon.

Sooyeon quickly lay down and tucked herself with the Hamtaro blanket. Another flash of lightning appeared and they both shrieked.

They ended up hugging each other.

“My Papa always sings this song to me whenever I’m scared. Do you want me to sing it to you?” Jiyeon offered, shyly.

The other nodded.

Jiyeon cleared her throat and started singing the song Jihoon always uses to lull her to sleep.

“I wanna be your morning, baby. From now on, be alright~”

Sooyeon’s ears perked up. That song is too familiar.

“How did you know of that song?” She asked Jiyeon who’s startled when she suddenly got up.

“I told you, it’s my Papa’s song for me.”

“B-but that’s what Daddy always sings to me, too.”

“That’s completely impossible. My Papa composed that song nine years ago. He didn’t get to release it because he always says it’s my special song...”

Their eyes both opened wide, their mouths agape when they finally realized something.

Sooyeon quickly ran to her things to get something. Jiyeon did the same and rummaged her things.

Lightnings be damned when they showed each other the pictures of their parents.

It was cut in half but when they put it together, it perfectly fits.

They looked at each other.

slanted eyes  
button nose  
bunched up cheeks  
cute little dimples  
corn kernel teefs  
moles under their one eye

Everything suddenly made sense.

  
“Oh my god,” they both exclaimed as they hugged each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces.

It’s been nine years.

“I can’t believe our fathers hid the fact that we have a twin. I’m devastated,” Sooyeon complained.

“They must have a reason,” Jiyeon told her twin. She’s still staring at the other in awe. She can’t believe she really has a sister. Not just a sister but a twin sister.

The other just pouted.

“Wow, I’m having goosebumps. You look like our Papa when you noot noot,” Jiyeon exclaimed.

“Really? Oh my god. I want to meet Papa, too.”

Jiyeon sighed. “I want to meet Daddy, too.”

“Tell me everything about Papa, Jiyeon. Please~” Sooyeon linked her arms into Jiyeon’s.

The other giggled. “Are you really this clingy?”

“Yes, why? Are you not?”

Jiyeon shyly smiled. “I’m a shy person.”

“We’re polar opposites.”

The other agreed. “Right. But it’s really cute.” She cleared her throat. “To tell you about Papa, he’s the best Papa in the world. He’s an indie singer and songwriter.”

Sooyeon clapped excitedly. “Wow, that’s really cool. I love indie songs.”

“I don’t know if you heard about him but his stage name is Woozi.”

Sooyeon’s mouth dropped open. “No freaking way. You mean, the singer and composer who never shows his face?”

“You know him?”

“I’m tearing up. He’s our Papa? I love his songs. They are all bops. Oh my god. He’s really cool. I love Habit the most,” Sooyeon told her twin, she’s wiping happy tears streaming down her eyes.

“Oh my god. This is totally fate. Yes, he is that Woozi. He never shows his face because he prefers to just enjoy strolling with me in public,” she helped wipe her twin’s tears. “Spotlight is burdensome for him. He prefers enjoying our quality time together without sasaengs following us,” Jiyeon explained, full of admiration for her Papa.

Sooyeon imagined herself being with her Papa, too. “What is he like as a father?”

“He’s wonderful. He may be busy with composing songs but he never fails to make me feel loved. He’s a bit overprotective and strict but I completely understand.”

“I love him already, Ji,” Sooyeon said, her heart felt like bursting.

“How about Daddy?”

“Daddy is like the best Daddy in the universe. He’s a choreographer and we own a dance studio in Japan.”

“That’s so cool!” Jiyeon exclaimed.

“He’s super cool. No one does body waves the same way as our Daddy,” Sooyeon giggled. She misses her dad.

“He’s a busy person too but he makes sure that he provides enough warmth and care towards me. He cooks the best kettle ramen,” Sooyeon tried to think of other things. “Oh right! He’s super loud, too. You might find me talkative now but wait till you meet our Daddy.”

Sooyeon suddenly snapped her fingers. “Wait. That’s it. You have to meet Daddy. I have to meet Papa.”

Jiyeon looked at her, confused.

Sooyeon shook her head. “I thought you’re a smartypants. Let’s meet them.”

“How?”

“Let’s switch places.”

“I swear to god, Soo, if it’s another prank...”

“It’s the most brilliant prank I’ve ever come up with, Ji. Look, it’s a win-win situation. You get to meet Dad, I get to meet Papa. When they discover, we can finally make them meet up. Makes sense now?” Sooyeon asked the other.

Jiyeon clapped her hands dramatically. “Wow, sis, you’re brilliant. I guess it runs in the blood.”

“That’s what you get for calling me an idiot earlier.”

Jiyeon choked. “Sorry about that, Soo.”

The other grinned. “You’re cute, so forgiven.”

“Calling me cute is like self-proclaiming you’re cute because we have the same faces.”

Sooyeon shrugged. “Let’s start planning tomorrow. We have to sleep, Ji.”

They both lay down again, facing each other. They giggled looking at each other’s faces. They’re still amazed.

“I can’t believe you got Papa’s eye mole, too.” Jiyeon told her twin before dozing off.

The next day, they started carrying out their plan by learning about each other’s lives.

“Jiyeon, this is Uncle Seokmin and his son, Coco.”

“You told me it’s a son. Why is it a dog?” Jiyeon asked looking at the brown-furred dog in the picture.

“That’s his son.”

 

“This is Uncle Wonwoo. He is Papa’s cousin and manager,” Jiyeon told her twin.

“He’s handsome.”

“Stop swooning! He’s engaged with Uncle Junhui already,” Jiyeon explained.

 

“I have volleyball practice every weekends, plus a dance lesson with Daddy almost every day.”

“Wait, you’re expecting me to do spikes and...dance?” Jiyeon asked, looking scandalized.

“And do you also expect me to hole up inside my room and read books all day?”

“Papa teaches me how to play the piano every day, too,” Jiyeon replied. “Before sleeping, he’ll tuck me in a blanket before singing me a song.”

“I almost forgot! Daddy loves it when you give him cold water and a warm hug every after dance routines,” Sooyeon added.

 

“Do you really have to cut my hair and chop my bangs?” Jiyeon nervously asked the other who’s holding a pair of scissors they borrowed at the cafeteria.

Sooyeon rolled her eyes. “I really thought you’re smart. Turns out we’re both idiots, Ji. Do you expect Daddy to not freak out when he find his daughter’s hair grew several inches in just a span of two weeks? He’ll be like ‘oh cheesecake, you got magic shampoo there at camp?’”

Jiyeon groaned. “Okay, okay. Just do it properly.”

“Here we go,” Sooyeon breathed heavily.

“Don’t close your eyes!”

“I’m freaking out too, okay!”

 

After two weeks, they’re both ready to go home: Jiyeon to Japan, Sooyeon to Busan.

“Ready, Ji?”

Jiyeon exhaled. “Ready and excited, Soo.”

They hugged each other tightly. “See you again soon, sis.”

“Give Daddy lots of warm hugs okay?”

“Don’t let Papa get nasty stiff necks, hmm?”

  
Sooyeon was welcomed by Jihoon who’s waiting for her at the port.

She ran to him and enveloped him into a bone-crushing, nine years worth of hug.

“Papa! I miss you.” Her eyes are starting to tear up. “I miss you so much,” she repeatedly told him.

“I miss you too, Princess.”

“Did you meet new friends at camp, Princess? Any injuries? Wounds? Did you have fun?” Jihoon bombarded her with so many questions. She chuckled. So it’s true, he’s overprotective.

“I met this super wonderful girl at camp, Papa. She’s super cute, too.”

“Aigoo~ but you’re the cutest for me.” Jihoon pinched her cheeks.

Sooyeon chuckled. “Okay, Papa. If that’s what you say.”

“What’s that you’re holding?” Jihoon pointed at the sunflower seed plushie Sooyeon is hugging.

“O-oh! It’s from that cute girl. It’s a parting gift.”

  
Jiyeon safely arrived at Japan. She was welcomed by a Soonyoung smiling widely at her, carrying a huge placard.

‘ **WELCOME HOME, CHEESECAKE!** ’

She smiled, a bit teary-eyed and ran towards him. Her Daddy lifted her up and twirled her around.

“I miss you so much, Soo~”

“I miss you too, Daddy.”

“you kept your promise to me, right?”

Jiyeon looked at him, puzzled.

“The ‘No Pranks’ deal!”

The girl just laughed. She remembered what her twin sister did. If not for that prank, she won’t get to meet his Daddy.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I actually pranked someone,” she saw Soonyoung’s smile falter. “But!”

Soonyoung swept her bangs away from her face. He missed his daughter so much. “But?”

“I made a new friend because of that. And we’re really super close now,” Jiyeon reassured that made her Daddy smile again.

“That’s my girl,” he kissed Jiyeon’s cheek that made the other giggle. “What do you want to eat?”

“Kettle ramen!” she happily exclaimed.

The twin’s plan is going smoothly for days. They get to discover and know about their fathers. Nine years is quite a very long time.

But Kwon Sooyeon is not a patient girl. She waited for the perfect time (when Jihoon is already sleeping) to call her twin sister for their plan.

The other answered immediately. “Ji, let’s carry out our plan,” she whispered. Sooyeon is inside Jiyeon’s closet now.

“How? Daddy kept on diverting the topic whenever I ask about Papa.”

Sooyeon shook her head. “Same here. Why are they like this?”

“They’re emotionally constipated,” Jiyeon sighed on the other line.

“They’re what?”

“Oops, sorry. Fanfic jargons.”

Sooyeon just rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I got a plan. Daddy told me he’s looking for a song to choreograph a few weeks ago. He’s still looking, right?”

Jiyeon hummed. “Yes, I heard him and Uncle Seokmin talking about it.”

Sooyeon smiled triumphantly. “Suggest Papa.”

The other almost choked. “What? But Papa composes ballads only.”

“Who says slow songs can’t have choreographies?”

“For the nth time, I’m proud to be your twin, Kwon Sooyeon.”

“Be sure to teach me chess when we meet again, Lee Jiyeon,” Sooyeon replied.

The next day, Jiyeon waited for her Daddy to finish his dance routine. She’s still in awe watching those body waves from him.

She took the water bottle and handed it to Soonyoung. “Daddy, are you still looking for a composer?”

Soonyoung pinched her cheek. “You’re eavesdropping, cheesecake.”

Jiyeon flushed. “I actually know someone.”

Her Daddy gulped the water and glanced at her. “Who?”

“Have you heard of Woozi?”

 

Sooyeon waited patiently for Jihoon to open his email. “Papa, aren’t you going to check your mails today?”

Jihoon just looked at her. “Why are you suddenly asking for my mails, princess?”

“There’s nothing. I’m just excited to see you work on a new song,” she said trying to act nonchalant.

Jihoon ruffled her hair then quickly opened his mails. How can he say no to his lovely princess?

He saw several emails. When he scrolled down, Sooyeon excitedly pointed at something.

“Wow, Papa, you know Hoshi?”

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows looking at the sender.

_ hoshidancestudio@gmail.com _

“I don’t know him. Why? Do you know him?”

Sooyeon smiled widely. “Papa, he’s that famous Youtuber who choreographs songs and do dance covers.”

“Wait, you’re watching Youtube?” Jihoon interrogated his daughter.

“My friend from Japan just showed them to me,” Sooyeon tried to reason out. She almost got caught. Thanks to her quick wits.

“Let’s see. He’s asking for us to collaborate,” Jihoon smiled. “Wow, does he even know I only work with balladeers?”

“He’s super versatile, Papa. He can do anything. I’m more than sure he won’t disappoint,” Sooyeon persuaded.

“Are you a fan of him, princess? I’m getting jealous,” Jihoon faked a sob.

Sooyeon almost choke on her own spit. “I’m a fan of him but I’m your fan too, Papa. Imagine the power if my two favorites collaborated. Please, Papa, please,” Sooyeon said in that aegyo tone that made Jihoon melt.

“Summer camp made you squishy, Ji. How can I say no to that?” Jihoon said as he carried his daughter in his arms and pecked his cheeks.

  
A few days after, Jiyeon saw her Daddy with a stressed face.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” she asked, voice full of concern.

“It’s hard explaining things through email and Woozi refused to make video calls,” Soonyoung told her. The choreographer breathed heavily.

“Then, let’s fly to Korea, Dad,” Jiyeon suggested. She’s been waiting for this moment to come.

The suggestion made Soonyoung froze. He suddenly broke into cold sweats, his heart beating erratically inside his chest. It’s been a while.

“Cheesecake, we can’t.” Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why Daddy? Is there something wrong with going to Korea?” the girl asked, curiously.

“Soo, I...” Soonyoung sighed. All of the memories flashed back. Staring at his daughter reminds him more of his ex-husband.

Jiyeon took her Daddy’s hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. Soonyoung found it really calming. “Whatever it is Daddy, I’m here. You don’t have to worry.”

Her daughter’s words sounds so reassuring and he just have to say yes.

Soonyoung sighed. “Okay, let’s go to Korea and meet Mr. Woozi.”

He booped Jiyeon’s nose and the little girl wrap her hands around her Daddy’s neck. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, cheesecake.”

 

The twin giggled triumphantly over the phone seeing the success of their plan.

“I’m excited to see you again, Soo~”

“I’m excited to see you too, Ji~”

And so, the most anticipated day came. Soonyoung and Jiyeon flew to Korea to meet Woozi.

Jihoon opened the door of the Japanese restaurant that he reserved for his meeting with Hoshi. He figured he should at least do that as courtesy since the latter flew all the way here for their collaboration.

He’s not the type to reveal his face to his clients but talking to this guy makes him assured. And he somehow chose to trust the choreographer with his identity.

The receptionist led him to a room. Sooyeon went inside another room so she can wait for his meeting to finish.

“Enjoy, Papa.” Sooyeon grinned at him mysteriously before she went inside the other room.

Jihoon sat down and patiently waited for the other.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, gripped his daughter’s hand tightly. He’s scanning every faces that he’ll meet hoping no one recognizes him.

Jiyeon noticed it so she has to reassure him that everything will be alright.

“Daddy, I’m sure Mr. Woozi won’t bite.”

Soonyoung weakly smiled. “I’m sure he won’t. I’m just nervous, Soo. It’s been a while since I went here.”

The lady led them to a room, too. Jiyeon winked at him before she entered the room next to it. “Daddy, fighting!”

Soonyoung smiled and slowly opened the door. He felt his knees wobbly when he found the man he’s been trying to avoid sitting there inside the room, sipping his tea.

“J-Jihoon.”

The other looked at the newly-arrived man and he quickly stood up.

“Soonyoung.”

  
The twin’s parents stared at each other in horror when they finally saw each other.

“W-what are you doing here?” Soonyoung asked, his voice filled with horror.

“I should be the one asking.”

“A-are you Woozi?” Soonyoung carefully asked, still denying reality.

Jihoon frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair that almost made the other swoon if not for the absurdity of this situation. “Don’t tell me you’re Hoshi?” Jihoon asked, mirroring the look of horror in Soonyoung’s eyes.

That’s the cue for the twins to enter. The two men looked at them, their mouths agape.

“Jiyeon?”  
“Sooyeon?”

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other and started to tear up. Seeing their twins together is the last thing they expected to see at this very moment.

“Why are you two together? You know each other? And what’s with those matching clothes?” Jihoon asked them.

Soonyoung slowly walked towards them. He fell on his knees as he hugged his two daughters.

  
“You two grew up so well.”

Jihoon is crying too. He’s both confused and hurt but seeing his two princesses together tugged his heartstrings.

“Daddy, Papa, we’re sorry but we need to do this. We actually switched places for a few weeks,” Sooyeon explained.

“So...are you saying?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, puzzled.

“Yes, the one with you in Japan is Jiyeon while the one in Korea is Sooyeon,” Jiyeon enlightened their parents.

“So, that explains why you’re suddenly blabbering in Japanese when you got startled,” Jihoon realized.

“And that’s why Coco did not recognize you,” Soonyoung finally got it.

They both nodded. “Anyways, we did this for our family.”

“How can you do this to us?” Jihoon is the one hugging them both now.

“We want our family to be complete, Papa. Can’t you just...get back together?” one of them asked.

Soonyoung quickly wiped his tears. “I’m sorry, cheesecakes but things are over for us. I’m sorry for cutting this short but, Kwon Sooyeon, we have to go back to Japan now.”

The twins looked at each other and they just smiled naughtily at their parents. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to do that, Daddy.”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked the twins, eyebrows furrowed.

“Can you even recognize who’s who between us?” the twins crossed their arms simulataneously.

The two guys looked at each other, their jaws dropped.

“Kwon Sooyeon, enough with the pranks.” Soonyoung grabbed the other kid’s hand.

“Are you sure I’m Sooyeon, Daddy? I’m afraid you might take the wrong kid with you to Japan. Papa here will be lonely,” one of the twin said.

“Finish your collaboration before we reveal who’s who between us, Daddy, Papa,” the other added.

Soonyoung and Jihoon have no choice but to agree. This whole thing is ridiculous. Things are awkward but the twins are determined.

They are confident that no old flames will be rekindled so, they just tried to remain as civil as possible.

It was the second day when Soonyoung agreed for him to stay at Jihoon’s house too.

He misses the twins and it’s really a hassle to meet up with the other because of Jihoon’s schedule.

He misses the twins, okay. He tried convincing himself as he kept on stealing glances at the composer.

The atmosphere is really awkward and it’s been long since he went inside Jihoon’s studio.

All the neon lights and the interior screams bachelor and he’s wondering if Jihoon ever took someone here after they divorced.

“You still look the same, Soon.” He was startled when Jihoon spoke.

“T-thank you. You too, except for the fact that you’re more,” Sonyoung bit his lip. “More muscular now.”

Jihoon flushed at that. Of all the things that Soonyoung will notice, it has to be his body. “Uhh, thanks, I’m working out.”

Soonyoung remembered how he used to scold the other when they’re together because he has this habit of staying inside his studio all day without proper sleep and exercise. He’s relieved he’s taking care of his health now.

Jihoon, on the other hand, is distracted. He’s praying hard Soonyoung won’t notice the blush on his face. To distract himself more, he opened his PC to show the other the demo song.

Their jaws dropped open when they saw the desktop wallpaper of Jihoon’s PC.

It’s their wedding photo. They’re on each other’s arms posing on the camera, all-smiles, not really knowing that after a year, everything will be a mess and they’d rip this photo together.

“Lee Jiyeon, Kwon Sooyeon!”

The two girls just giggled and hi-fived each other from outside the studio door.

Soonyoung and Jihoon just awkwardly sat there, staring at the photo.

“We look so happy there,” Soonyoung bitterly said.

Jihoon froze and stopped clicking his mouse. He’s scrumbling to immediately change the photo but he froze when he heard what Soonyoung said. “Yeah. Good ol’ days.”

“Guess we’d never really know what the future awaits,” Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon just faked a smile.

There are several attempts that the twin did to get their parents together.

There’s this one time, Soonyoung is still showering. Jihoon just woke up and needs to pee. Jiyeon told him someone is on the bathroom on the second floor so he has no choice but to go downstairs for the other bathroom.

The two girls enjoyed the screams their two fathers made when they came face to face with each other.

 

“Daddy, can you help us open Papa’s PC? We’re trying to play the piano and we really need to watch Papa’s demo videos,” one of the twins asked Soonyoung.

Jihoon went out to meet with Wonwoo for another project he’s working on and he was left in the house together with Jiyeon and Sooyeon.

Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “I don’t know if I could help you with that. Your Papa don’t really like it when his things are touched without his permission.”

The twins frowned. “We promise we won’t tell him.” They tugged their Daddy’s sleeves. “Please, please,” they both pouted.

Soonyoung took a deep breath. His daughters are his ultimate weaknesses. “Okay, okay.”

They sneaked into Jihoon’s studio and opened his PC. “Girls, I don’t really know the password.”

“It’s 0-6-1-5-1-1-2-2.”

Soonyoung froze. So, Lee Jihoon is still using his birthdate as password? He entered the numbers and it successfully opened.

“Okay, princess cheesecakes, what folder?”

One of the girls pointed to a folder who’s lying on the upper right corner. There’s a sub-folder inside it. When clicked, there’s another sub-folder and so on.

Soonyoung scratched his head. “Are you really sure, girls?”

The girls nodded at him. When they finally opened it, there’s a folder inside entitled, “KSYIMY”.

When Soonyoung clicked on it, Sooyeon and Jiyeon quickly ran away. “Enjoy listening, Daddy!”

He looked at the audio files inside it.

‘ _Habit’_

_‘I’m Going To Find You’_

_‘Don’t Listen In Secret’_

_‘I Don’t Know’_

He hesitantly clicked the files. After an hour, Soonyoung’s sobs echoed Jihoon’s studio.

  
After brushing their teeth, Jiyeon and Sooyeon tugged Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s hand so they can all sleep inside the master’s bedroom that Jihoon is not using anymore since Soonyoung left.

The composer sleeps in Jiyeon’s room ever since.

They awkwardly looked at each other. Jiyeon and Sooyeon made them lie down next to them.

“Papa, Daddy, our special song.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung tensed. They looked at each other again and immediately looked away.

Jihoon is the first one to sing the first few lines. A few seconds after, Soonyoung sang along with him.

“I wanna be your morning, baby  
From now on, be alright~”

The twins slowly dozed off to sleep. Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed their twin’s forehead. They reached for the blanket at the same time and their fingers accidentally brushed each other.

They felt electricity ran through their fingers. They both cleared their throats.

“I didn’t know you still know the lyrics to that song,” Jihoon said, not looking at Soonyoung. He’s busy playing with Jiyeon’s soft hair.

“What made you think that I’d forget?” Soonyoung answered that made Jihoon’s heart raced inside his chest.

“Soonyoung, I tried finding you again a few days after our divorce,” Jihoon admitted.

Soonyoung tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He remembered the songs on Jihoon’s PC.

Things just started going wrong for them after Soonyoung gave birth to the twins. He got emotionally stressed because he won’t be able to dance for a while and Jihoon is not there for him. His world just shattered to pieces and with no one to lean to that time, he just broke down.

Jihoon felt the pressure on his shoulders when the twins came out. He’s just a new songwriter in the industry that time and he has to do everything for the family so he worked non-stop. Especially that time, he already has a family to feed. Little did he know that Soonyoung is already suffering alone.

Next thing they knew, they’re already signing divorce papers, their daughter’s in each of their arms as they signed an agreement too.

“I guess, things that aren’t meant to be just have to separate at one point in time,” Soonyoung answered that made Jihoon’s heart broke into tiny million pieces.

  
They fell asleep beside their daughters. When the twins finally made sure that their parents are already sleeping, they sat up and sneaked out of the bed.

Jiyeon carefully took Jihoon’s hand and put it on top of Soonyoung’s. Sooyeon is giggling behind her as she quickly took a photo of them.

“Now, that’s cute.” They hi-fived and bumped their butts then went out of the room.

They were awakened the next day by loud screams from the master’s bedroom.

 

“Let’s play hide-and-seek, Daddy, Papa!” the two excitedly told their fathers who side-eyed each other warily.

“Girls, I don’t have time...” Jihoon was about to protest but the two girls pouted and he has no choice but to agree.

Jiyeon and Sooyeon’s power is no joke. They got their two fathers wrapped around their little fingers and they’re both enjoying it.

Sooyeon volunteered to be the seeker. Jiyeon tugged her Papa’s hand towards the basement.

“Papa, I need to poop.” Jiyeon pretended like her stomach hurts as he hurriedly ran outside.

Jihoon was about to go after her but he froze when Soonyoung appeared. He’s holding a slipper on his one hand.

“Where’s the cockroach trying to scare my babies?”

Soonyoung gasped when he saw Jihoon there, glued to his spot. He quickly turned around when he realized what his daughters did again. But it was too late when both heard the door slammed shut.

Jihoon panicked. The door can only be opened from the outside.

“Those two girls, for the love of god,” Jihoon hissed.

“They took after your stubbornness,” Soonyoung pointed out.

“Excuse me? You’re the one who’ll do anything once you set your mind into something,” Jihoon retorted.

They both chuckled. “At least, they took after my mind. They are smart kids.”

“But you’re an idiot, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung stopped laughing. He kept his head hung low. “Right, I’m an idiot.”

Jihoon looked at him and bit his lower lip. “But I guess I’m the more idiot one for not paying you any attention on those times you need me the most.”

Soonyoung looked at him, his eyes glassy.

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung.”

Jihoon has his head on his palms as he sobbed hard. “I’m sorry for all those hard times that you’re alone. I thought I’m doing things for our family. I didn’t know I’m actually ruining things.”

Soonyoung is staring at him, tears streaming down his face, too. “I’m sorry for running away too, Jihoon.”

“Running away from you is the only thing I could think of to save myself. I lost myself loving you, Jihoon. I was starting to lose myself when I told you to sign the divorce papers.”

Jihoon walked towards him to envelop the other into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” they told each other repeatedly as they sobbed into each other’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

  
A few days after, the song is finally completed. That only meant one thing. Soonyoung and Sooyeon need to go back to Japan now.

Sooyeon and Jiyeon cried on each other’s shoulders bidding each other goodbye.

“Soo~”

“Ji~”

It broke Jihoon and Soonyoung’s hearts. But they couldn’t do anything about it.

Sooyeon is silent the whole ride home. She’s still crying thinking of her twin sister and her Papa.

Soonyoung held her hand. “I’m sorry, cheesecake.”

Sooyeon snuggled closer to him and sobbed harder.

When they finally arrived at their house after a long ride, Sooyeon went straight to her room.

It’s still the same except for the fact that Jiyeon organized her things and left some books on her table telling her to read all of those.

  
“That bookworm.”

Soonyoung looked at her, feeling sorry.

“Cheesecake, you want kettle ramen?” His daughter just nodded at him. He sighed as he walked towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Sooyeon ran towards the door to open it. Her jaw dropped when two unexpected persons appeared in front of her.

“Dad! Dad!” She excitedly called the guy. “I think you need to cook kettle ramen for four.”

“Cheesecake, what are you talking about?”

Soonyoung dropped the packs of ramen he was holding when he saw Jihoon and Jiyeon standing there at their porch.

Jihoon rubbed his nape. “I realized thirty seconds after you left that I can’t lose you again. I can’t lose you for the second time.”

Soonyoung walked towards them and just stared, his expression unreadable.

“Girls, cover each other’s eyes.”

The twins complied as Soonyoung quickly pulled Jihoon into a kiss.

The two girls giggled, hi-fived each other and bumped their butts as they peeked.

Jiyeon’s and Sooyeon’s parent trap: success.

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuuu~ i really love soonhoon and “the parent trap” so i just have to do that. 
> 
> you can scream at me at:  
> twt: @soonderehoon  
> cc: hoonderesoon


End file.
